Wild
by Minusmelle13
Summary: You make my heart shake, bend and break, but I can't turn away, and it's driving me wild... you're driving me wild. [Teenage!Ambreigns One Shot]


Here's a one shot that I wrote to completely distract me from the writers block i have with I'm Fine and Once. It's based on the song "Wild" By Troye Sivan.

* * *

At seventeen you remember a lot of things. You remember those friends that you made in freshman year, that weren't quite friends once you made it to your sophomore. You remember your first kiss with the girl under the bleachers, and how her lips were sweet but not sweet enough to call your own. You remember your family, the goods and bad parts of growing up in a broken household and trying to get by with a struggling mother and hope of better days...

And you remember him.

He was your best friend. Your confidant, your keeper.

Your lover.

It wasn't always supposed to be that way, ya know. At least not for Dean. He'd known Roman all his life. Saw him in and out of diapers and bad hair cuts. Saw him on his good days when he became Mr. Popular at school and stayed by his side on his great days of becoming captain of the football team. Even the bad days weren't as bad with Dean around, Roman used to say. Those bad days when Roman's father would yell at him for any particular thing while Dean was around. He would sit in the living room and the shouts would be followed by slaps, and all Dean could do was wince as he heard the pain. Then moments later his broken best friend would come out with a hand print or redness, and his eyes far away. Dean would grab his hand and there Roman found true comfort. Hope.. and love.

 _It started out with hand holding_. One day they were in Roman's bedroom after a particular screaming match with his father and this time, Roman sported a new bruise under his eye. Roman wanted to ignore it just like he usually does but Dean wouldn't let him. Not this time. He reached over and gently held his hand. Roman sorta just looked at him oddly at first. _Dudes didn't hold each other's hands._ Dean remembered Roman saying. But it didn't stop his friend from lacing their fingers together. Dean held it as long as he could and surprisingly... Roman didn't pull away.

 _Then came the kiss_. Ever had a really good kiss? Not the movies type of kiss where somehow the world stops spinning and the camera manages to zoom in on just the right moment between actors playing pretend.. no. A real kiss happens suddenly. Without warning. The world is still moving, people are still breathing, but somehow it feels like only you and him. Roman did it suddenly. Video games and bullshit talk about your day wasn't supposed to turn into, "Do you like me?" The question was from Roman. And a small snort was Dean's reply. He didn't understand what he was asking. An "Of course you idiot." Was released from his lips, but Roman just shook his head and asked him again, this time more seriously. "Do you like me?" Roman asked him now as he turned on his bed, stomach facing Dean. Those blue eyes were wondering if he meant it how Dean hoped he meant it and before he got another word out, the kiss.. it happened suddenly.

Roman's lips were softer than the fantasies he used to have but never managed to tell his best friend. He owned Dean's mouth, pressing soft and passionately against his own. He didn't dare touch Dean, but his lips.. oh lord.. his lips said everything Dean ever needed to know. Supple, warm, wet.. inviting. His first kiss was with a girl underneath the bleachers after school, but his best kiss was the secret one he shared with his best friend.

 _They didn't talk for a month after the kiss._ Roman started dating Nikki Bella. Resident head cheerleader who didn't have a mean bone in her body. And Dean? Dean met a guy, a sweet nerd named Seth who took the place of Roman as his best friend but.. not his heart. Roman already owned that. Sometimes in the lunchroom Dean would catch Roman staring at him, those big doe eyes would capture his baby blues and Dean would let him stare. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to tell him how much he missed him, how much he just wanted their friendship back. But in those eyes all he found was sadness. Nothing more.

 _Prom was around the corner_. Roman was going with Nikki. Dean was planning on going stag because Seth was going with Paige. Or maybe he just wasn't gonna go at all. He couldn't bare seeing him happy with her. He couldn't bare seeing him right now. But Seth convinced him to go, and as they were all piled up on the limo, Dean couldn't help but to feel empty. Roman promised once that if they didn't have dates to prom they would go together. Just the thought now made Dean shiver. Imagine him going to prom with his dream guy, dancing all night long.. just the two of them. Then he could get a kiss. One that was better than the first. One that meant, i want you too, Dean.

 _I need you too_.

Lousy dancing. Even louder music, Dean hated it all. He had a nice red solo cup in his hands and a wall to lean against. His idea of a perfect night. The couples danced and he couldn't find Roman anywhere. He must be off with his beautiful bella, fucking her brains out. Pretending that he didn't give Dean the best kiss he's ever gotten. Pretending that there was nothing between them. Dean watched Seth slobber down Paige and he realized he should go. He threw his cup away and then walked out of the gym, through the corridor and outside. The fresh spring air hit his face and as he tried to think of a legal way to get home, he saw him.

"Hey." Roman said as he stood there near his limo in his tux, black and white, classic. Although still one size too big for him, but it didn't matter cause he still managed to be gorgeous.

"Hey." Dean said quietly. His body moved closer to him almost involuntarily, like Roman's had cast a spell or something. But there was no spell. Just gravity. The gravity of Dean's emotions pulling him towards a guy he shouldn't want. A guy once considered his best friend in the entire world.

"Can we talk?" Roman's plea was almost as quiet as Dean's greeting. Dean should've said no. He could've and then just walked away. But he didn't want too. he had to be honest with himself and honestly he could forget about everything that happened between them if it meant being friends again. He nodded and Roman opened the limo door for him, letting Dean in.

They drove in silence for a long time. Roman didn't know what to say. Dean didn't know either. The driver had the partition up so they could have some privacy in the back but it's not like they needed it because well.. silence. "Where's Nikki?" The words came out jealous and Dean didn't care. He watched Roman smile at him, then slowly he licked his lips. "I came alone. Turns out she was too into John Cena, and I'm..." Roman cut his own words off and stared at Dean. He ran his fingers through a soft lock of blond hair, and he watched Dean bite his lip at him. "I'm scared, Dean." It was the honest truth. He was scared. Scared of the unknown, scared of what could happen if they pursued this relationship. They could lose everything, including their friendship.

"I'm scared too." Dean admitted, stopping Roman's hand from going any further into his hair. "But i want you." His own hands were shaky as he told Roman the truth. "And i know you want me too because you kissed me first..." They looked at each other and he could see the admittance flash across Roman's eyes. "You kissed me, Roman. Not the other way around. And I know you're scared but if you want me.. you gotta say so or.."

"I want you." Roman told him, cutting him off. Best friends weren't supposed to look at each other the way they were looking at each other now. Scared, happy.. terrified. Best friends didn't touch like they were touching now. Soft, gentle, exploring. Best friends weren't pulled into Roman's lap like Dean was, and best friends sure as hell didn't kiss the way Roman just kissed him. But this time was different though. His hands were all over Dean. Grabbing his ass, and squeezing it as they made out. This time he wasn't holding back. This time he was planning on driving Dean wild.

He never thought his first time would be in the back of a limo. Slacks on the floor, and riding Roman's dick like it was some kind of porno. Actually, he pictured candles, and roses and admitting that they loved each other. But this.. this was just as good. Just as meaningful. It hurt like hell because they had no condom, prep or lube but it didn't matter because they needed each other right now. Grunts and moans filled the back of the car as Dean locked his hips down on Roman and that thick cock came inside of him. They kissed sloppily and decided to stay like that.. wrapped in each other's arms. They panted and came down from their high, with Dean's hands buried in Roman's hair as they kissed, sweeter this time, making it last forever. Even if forever meant a few more minutes.

Your first time isn't supposed to be this good, Dean thought. But it was. Just short of a bedroom, candles, roses and I love yous.. it was some kind of wonderful.

At seventeen you remember a lot of things. Family, friends, school, and your first love.

xxx

"Babe?" Roman got out of bed to see Dean looking idly out of the window. He came up behind him wrapped him up in his arms, kissing the shell of his neck. "You okay?"

Dean turned his head and smiled at him, kissing his husband. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep that's all. Happy 10 year anniversary baby."

"Happy ten years to you too babe." A soft kiss, a hug and his love.

Things about his man since seventeen, that would always drive him wild.

* * *

A/N: When inspiration strikes i write. Tell me what you think, leave me a review! -Melle


End file.
